Machine tools including tool storage units and tool changers are shown in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,204 issued Mar. 16, 1965
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,260 issued June 29, 1965
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,629 issued May 2, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,248 issued Aug. 18, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,898 issued Nov. 16, 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,572 issued July 25, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,987 issued Mar. 13, 1973
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,817 issued Aug. 24, 1976
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,817 issued Nov. 13, 1979
Machine tools including a rotatable multi-spindle tool head storage magazine and transfer or exchanger mechanisms to exchange one tool head for another are illustrated in the following patents:
U S. Pat. No. 3,650,018 issued Mar. 21, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,898 issued Sept. 5, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,932 issued Nov. 21, 1978
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,391 issued Sept. 13, 1983
An automated manufacturing system including multiple numerical controlled (NC) machine tools is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,600 issued Jan. 5, 1982. The system includes a rotatable cluster head tool changer containing single and multiple spindle tool heads. An overhead conveyor is employed to transport workparts through different machining routes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,388 issued Apr. 27, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,563 issued Jan. 25, 1983 also illustrate automated manufacturing systems with multiple machine tools having tool storage units and tool changers. Other automated manufacturing systems are disclosed in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,571 issued Sept. 29, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,392 issued Dec. 1, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,540 issued Apr. 27, 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,922 issued Oct. 7, 1976
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,598 issued Dec. 9, 1980
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,679 issued Mar. 23, 1982